1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to security systems for aiding authorities in the apprehension of bank robbers and the recovery of stolen monies, and more particularly, to security systems employing currency packs disguised as bundles of currency bills for discharging tear gas, dye, smoke and/or other chemicals in the event of a robbery.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Among the devices which have been used by banks and other financial institutions to deter bank robberies, and to aid in the apprehension of a thief and the recovery of stolen monies, are security dye packs disguised as a strapped bundle of currency bills. Such security dye packs are normally kept in a teller drawer along with actual currency bills and are handed to a robber by the teller during a bank robbery. The top and bottom faces of the security dye pack are concealed by actual currency bills to simulate actual bundles of currency bills. The disguised security dye packs actually conceal canisters containing tear gas, dye, smoke and/or other active chemicals which can be discharged from the security dye pack to assist in the recovery of stolen monies; and to assist in the apprehension of an assailant.
Tear gas helps to hinder the robber, making it more difficult for the robber to escape from the scene of the crime. Dye serves to stain any bills in the vicinity of the security dye pack, making such bills unspendable and easier to trace; the dye also may stain the skin and clothing of the robber, making it easier for authorities to identify the robber. Smoke provides a visible signal for authorities to follow to help locate the robber and the stolen funds. In addition, such security dye packs often emit a loud bang upon being expended, tending to confuse the robber and aiding authorities in apprehending the robber.
Several methods have been used to actuate such security dye packs upon unauthorized removal from a protected premises. For example, some security dye packs are normally kept in the teller drawer on a magnetic keeper plate. A magnetic reed switch within the security dye pack disables the unit from detonating so long as the reed switch is within the influence of the magnetic field of the keeper plate. Once removed from the keeper plate, a timer is activated, and when the timer has reached a predetermined count, the canisters are activated to deploy the active chemical agents. Another variety of such security dye packs includes a plug anchored by a pull wire to the teller drawer; removal of the security dye pack from the teller drawer causes the plug to be removed from the unit, thereby arming the device. Such security dye packs are generally described, for example, within U.S. Pat. No. 3,303,592 issued to Harner; and within U.S. Pat. No. 3,424,122 issued to De Angelis.
More sophisticated security dye packs contain miniature radio receivers which are tuned to receive a localized radio signal broadcasted by an antenna in the vicinity of the entry doors to the bank. The transmitted signal is limited to the vicinity of the doors and does not normally extend to the teller area. If a security dye pack is handed to a robber and is thereafter brought into the field of the broadcasted radio signal, the transmitted signal is detected by the radio receiver to arm the security dye pack. The security dye pack may then immediately be detonated, or a time delay circuit can hold off detonation of the chemical canisters for a predetermined amount of time to permit the robber to first exit the premises. Modern security dye packs often include a hold-off circuit preventing the security dye pack from being detonated until the robber has left the field of the transmitted signal. In addition, modern security systems often employ digital coding techniques to minimize the likelihood of inadvertent detonation due to stray radio signals generated by other electronic equipment within the banking environment. Examples of such radio-activated security dye packs are those generally described within U.S. Pat. No. 3,564,525, issued to Robeson, et al., and reissued as Reissue U.S. Pat. No. Re. 27,618; U.S. Pat. No. 3,781,860 issued to Freyling, Jr.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,828,341 issued to Carter, Jr., et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,511,888 issued to Bernhardt: U.S. Pat. No. 4,559,529 issued to Bernhardt; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,604,607 issued to Sanderford, Jr., et al.
Unfortunately, as the technology of such security dye packs advances, so does the knowledge and experience of assailants. For example, older security dye packs had relatively rigid edges that could not be fanned to see the edges of individual bills. Accordingly, robbers could easily detect a security dye pack by fanning the edges of each currency bundle. Modern security systems use actual currency bills loosely sewn together for allowing the edges to be fanned by a robber without alerting the robber to the true nature of the security dye pack.
Moreover, the chemical canisters and related electronic components and circuit board within such security systems are relatively rigid and, in the past, would make a distinctive sound when the security dye pack is rapped upon a teller counter. Experienced bank robbers have been known to rap currency bundles upon the teller counter before leaving the bank to detect the true identity of a security dye pack, and to leave the security dye pack within the bank before making their escape. This problem has largely been solved by placing thin foam cushions above and below the rigid components within the security dye pack to cushion such rigid components when the unit is rapped on a hard surface.
Another method which has been used by knowledgeable robbers to quickly determine whether a bundle of currency is genuine is to bend the bundle into a U-shape. An actual bundle of currency bills is flexible enough to be bent back upon itself into a U-shape. On the other hand, due to the rigid canisters and circuit boards hidden inside prior art security dye packs, such units can not be bent into a U-shape. Knowledgeable robbers have been known to test currency bundles handed to them by a teller/cashier by bending such bundles into a U-shape to quickly detect any bogus bundles.
Recently, the ICI Aerospace Division of ICI Americas Inc. based in Valley Forge, Pa. has introduced a security dye pack under the registered trademark "SecurityPac", available as Part No. PN 500-00443, also known as the "FlexPac", wherein a single, relatively large, rigid chemical canister is positioned within the central portion of the security dye pack. Rigid circuit boards are positioned upon opposing sides of the chemical canister and are connected to each other by a flexible mylar interconnect strap having electrical conductors embedded therein. A first bendable joint is formed between the canister and the first rigid circuit board on a first side of the canister. A second bendable joint is formed between the canister and the second rigid circuit board on the opposing second side of the canister. In this manner, the resulting security dye pack can be bent into a generally S-shaped structure. The aforementioned "FlexPac" security dye pack is generally more flexible than past security dye packs; however, such "FlexPac" security dye packs are unable to be bent into a U-shape since the rigid chemical canister is positioned squarely in the middle of the unit.
Another aspect of security dye packs which limit their flexibility are the battery cases used to encase the batteries that supply electrical power to the electrical components housed within such security dye packs. Often, such security dye packs utilize disc-shaped silver oxide batteries for long life to extend maintenance schedules. Such batteries are typically interconnected in serial fashion to develop sufficient voltage to drive the associated radio receiver and logic circuitry and to fire the electrically-activated squibs to discharge the chemicals stored within the chemical canister. In the past, such batteries have been arranged in a flat, spaced arrangement, with the battery discs disposed generally parallel to the upper and lower faces of the currency bundle, resulting in a generally square battery case that minimizes the height of such battery cases. While such technique does serve to decrease the height of such battery cases, it simultaneously causes the width of the battery case to be relatively large; the sizable width of such battery cases makes it more difficult to produce a flexible security dye pack.
As noted above, security dye packs commonly include a canister containing a chemical dye to mark bills in the vicinity of the security dye pack. In some instances, the dye is also discharged upon the skin and clothing of the robber, making it easier for authorities to identify participants in the robbery. Known security dye packs discharge dye primarily in a single direction. Thus, if the security dye pack is not directed toward the robber or toward other currency bills, the dye may be discharged without effectively staining surrounding bills and/or the robber.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a security dye pack disguised as a bundle of currency bills for assisting in the apprehension of a robber, and in the recovery of stolen monies from a protected premises, wherein such security dye pack is capable of being bent into a U-shape to avoid detection by knowledgeable thieves.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a security dye pack which is largely flexible along its length to facilitate bending of the unit.
It is a still further object of the present invention to encase the batteries providing electrical power to the electrical components of the security dye pack in a manner which facilitates bending of the security dye pack.
Still another object of the present invention to provide such a security dye pack capable of discharging dye or other active chemicals in two opposing directions for increasing the likelihood of marking stolen monies and/or the robber when the dye is discharged from the security dye pack.
These and other objects of the present invention will become more apparent to those skilled in the art as the description thereof proceeds.